


Everything Will Probably Be Okay

by DoomedTimeline



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, he just wants to go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/DoomedTimeline
Summary: Lance McClain was upset; not because he was stuck on a spaceship against his will -Though that was part of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry this is so shitty but I was barely able to write this. But expect some more Voltron fics soon.

Lance McClain was upset; not because he was stuck on a spaceship against his will -Though that was part of it. No; he wanted to go home, but home was across the entire galaxy. He had been gone for who knows how long; it felt like forever. His Mom must be worried sick about him, not to mention his sisters; they loved him and he loved them, and being away from his family hurt like a knife. Lance had always been a family kid, always staying close to his mother when he was younger and he helped with each of his sisters when they were born. There wasnt a day that didn't go by that he didnt think about them and now he realized that he might never go home.

Before he realized it, tears were bubbling over his eyes, rolling down his face and onto his shirt. It looked almost ghibli-esque, but that was another jab in the heart. A hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to jolt and snap back to reality quickly.

“Lance?” it was Shiros voice, he looked over and blinked again.

“Yeah?”  He tried to conceal the cracking of his voice, but failed. Shiro was one of the other people who was sucked up into space with Lance, along with Keith and Pidge. Shiro happened to be the eldest out of all of them and basically turned into the dad figure, somehow he adjusted to life in space the easiest, which was completely unfair but understandable since Shiro was in the military. 

“Is something wrong? Youre crying” Lances confused for a second and touches his face, noticing the wetness there. He uses his sleeve to quickly wipe his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, im fine” he feigns a smile, he cant let the others know hes so torn up like this. 

“Youre lying Lance” Shiro frowns and drops his hand from Lances shoulder.

“Look Shiro, im fine” He snaps and pulls away, “Im gonna go to my room” 

Lance feels shitty for doing that but he really doesnt want to talk about the crap thats going through his mind right now. Shiro looks on as the smaller man walks away, heading down the hallway to his room. 

Lance just needed time to himself, if he just curled up on his cot and tried to stop crying; that might make things better. He stepped into his room quickly and shut the door behind him, just flopping into his bed nearby. Lance curled in on himself and let out a gross sob, pressing his face into his pillow. Yes; the perfect way to deal with your problems is to cry and not tell anyone, perfect. 

Lance spent a while like this, just sobbing his eyes out. He didnt hear his door opening and someone walking in.

“Hey”

The person who walked in suddenly said, causing Lance to jolt up and quickly rub at his eyes.

“What the fuck-!?” he glared at who walked in a slumped a bit to find that it was Keith. “What are you doing here…” he sniffed “Come to make fun of me for sobbing my eyes out?”

“Actually no” Keith sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe “Shiro was worried about you and told me to check up on you” 

Lance and Keith were rivals back on earth, but now their relationship could be better described as rival friends or boyfriends, they were loose on terms. Getting along considering that he was one of the only other guys on this god forskaen ship. 

“Go away Keith..” Lance grumbled and flopped back down on his bed, hugging his pillow tightly.

“Yeah, no can do bromeo” the other male sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. “It is my duty as your rival, friend, and basic boyfriend, to make sure you are okay”

Lance whined from his bed and curled up tighter, just wanting to be left alone. Why couldnt Keith just leave him alone. 

Keith stared petting the others head softly, running his fingers through his hair like he knew he liked. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No..” came a low whine from the pillow”

“You sure?”

“No..”

“Come up boyo” Keith poked Lances head and nudged him up enough to slip his legs under his crown, letting Lance rest his head in his lap.

“Im here for you to talk Lance” a small stream of mumbles phrases came out of Lances mouth as he wrapped his arms around Keiths torso.

“I cant understand you Lance” Keith sighed and played with Lances hair more.

“I… just want to go home…” he whimpered quietly, choking out a small sob. Keith sighed and frowned, so thats it, its quite understandable. Keith didnt have family back on earth, so he adjusted to space easily.

“I know you do…” Keith purred softly, rubbing the sides of Lances head with his thumbs. “But we have no means of going back right yet..” Lance choked out another sob and clung to Keith tighter. 

Keith thought for a few seconds then pried Lance off him as he slid down in the bed, getting into an easier position to cuddle the fuck out of the other. Lances head now rested on the others chest and Keith wrapped his arms around his torso, purring quietly. 

“Itll be okay, were gonna get home” he whispered, rubbing circles into the others back. Lance nodded and sniffed again, curling into Keith.

They laid like that for a few minutes until Lance became a dead weight and fell asleep; exhausted from sobbing so much. Keith followed soon after and his boyfriend as he slept. Theyre going to be okay, they have too.


End file.
